Uptown Girl
by netangel182
Summary: Pulitzer has a daughter who has a flair for adventure. Her curiosity leads her to the Newsies in the middle of the strike.
1. The Lunch

uptown ch 1 Disclaimer: ok you all know how this goes. I only own the original characters in this, and if you want to use them more power to ya. Everything else belongs to Disney.   
  
Author's note: This is strictly a "what if" story, I'm aware that it's basically impossible that Pulitzer had a daughter (although I didn't look into it). So just be warned, there's no historical value in this.  
  
Uptown Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Lunch  
  
Evolyn Pulitzer sat glumly in the window of the study, staring out at the bustle of the city before her. She then turned to the stack of papers sitting idly on the desk beside her. She let out a frustrated sigh and returned to her work.   
"Latin," She said into the silence of the room. "What's the point of learning Latin?"  
"Because it is proper for young ladies to speak it," Seitz spoke up from behind her. "Your father would like you to join him at his office for lunch Miss Evolyn."  
"Well this will be interesting," Evolyn said sarcastically.   
Hearing this, a small smile pulled at the man's lips. "The carriage will be out front Evy." She smiled back at Seitz, the man who had practically raised her while her father worked.   
Evolyn made her way through the giant house to the front steps where a carriage sat waiting. She crawled in and rode quietly downtown. When they came to a stop outside the 'World' offices, she slowly made her way outside once more. Standing outside the office doors, voices caught her attention. She turned to see a group of boys about her age gathered in the square. She slowly scanned the scene before her. Some of them were gambling or fencing with sticks. Suddenly something caught her attention, one of the boys stood in the background holding a sign that read 'STRIKE'.  
"Seitz, what's going on?" she asked as he climbed out of the carriage behind her.   
"Nothing that a young lady of stature such of yourself should…" he trailed off as he noticed that Evolyn was shooting him a deathly glare. He let out a sigh, knowing full well that she'd find out what was happening somehow anyway. "Your father has raised the price that the newsies pay for their newspapers. Needless to say, they're a little upset."  
"Well they have a right to be!" she replied pointedly.   
Seitz nodded his head as he headed up the stairs. "Yes they do Evolyn, yes they do."  
She made no move to follow him as he entered the building. Instead, she made herself comfortable on the stairs and watched the boy intently. The crowd began to grow as newsies filed in from all directions. She was about to make her way into the building when three boys caught her attention. Evy studied them as they drifted to the center of the group. The tallest of the three seemed to be the leader, although for some reason he reminded her of a kid playing cowboys and Indians. He wore a worn red bandana around his neck and a tattered cowboy hat hung lifelessly on his back. Evy's gaze quickly shifted to the boy standing next to him. He had a mop of copper curls carelessly flying in every direction. He seemed to possess an innocence that had long faded in the newsies that surrounded him.  
She watched them a bit longer as they began to discuss something that she couldn't decipher. Then, realizing that she couldn't postpone the inevitable forever, Evy rose from her spot on the step. As she did, her view was blocked by the chest of none other than Oscar Delancy.   
"Well good afternoon Miss Pulitzer," he said tipping his hat. Evolyn rolled her eyes and turned to enter the building. There she saw Oscar's brother Morris blocking her path.   
"Long time no see," he added in the sweetest voice a Delancy could manage.   
"Not long enough," Evy replied. "Now if you'll move out of my way I have to go see my father." Surprised by her sternness, the brothers sulked off in the direction of the distribution center.   
"That was rather rude of you Miss Pulitzer," Seitz spoke up from the doorway where he had watched the scene. "Evolyn, you really must start acting like the young lady of stature that you are."   
Evy shrugged her shoulders and passed through the great doors before her. She was beginning to get extremely sick of this argument; acting like a 'young lady of stature' was the last thing that she wanted in her life. She made her way up to her father's office, pausing quickly before turning the knob. She took a deep breath and entered the office.   
"Hello Father," she said to the back of his chair. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cringed at their coldness. Not so long ago, six years to be exact, such coldness would have never passed between the two of them. But then, the unthinkable happened, her mother became ill and soon after died. After that day, Joseph Pulitzer closed himself off from everything in the word, including his ten-year-old daughter. She was then basically raised by the people that her father employed, mostly Seitz, who took pity on her.  
"Good of you to join me Evolyn Rose," he responded in the businesslike tone that the pair now seemed to converse in, using her full name as always.   
Food was brought into the office and father and daughter ate in silence. About a half an hour later, Evolyn stood to leave, "Thank you for having me for lunch."  
"Goodbye Evolyn Rose," he replied simply.   
With that, she walked out of the office, brushing past Seitz in the process. "Ready to go home now Evy?"  
"Actually can I-" she started.  
"May I," Seitz corrected.  
Evolyn rolled her eyes and continued, "May I walk around the city for awhile?" she asked, her curiosity of the newsie strike getting the best of her.   
"I don't think so Evy, you have lessons to be done," Seitz answered in a fatherly tone. "Besides it could be very dangerous for a young lady like yourself."  
"But Seitz," she whined, flashing him a sad pleading glance that she knew he couldn't resist. "Please!"  
He seemed to ponder for a moment, then said, "Alright, here's a compromise, you finish your Latin lessons by one, and you can stay out until supper."   
At this, a smile spread across her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"But," Seitz continued, "you can't go alone. Katelyn must go with you."  
Evy nodded happily and made her way outside again. Once more, she began to study the newsboys. Her gaze fell yet again on the curly-haired boy. She studied him carefully, taking in his worn blue clothing and a smile that radiated across the distance between the office and the square. Suddenly, his eyes shot up and met hers. Evy flushed, embarrassed for being caught staring. Quickly, she climbed into the carriage and headed home.   
  
  
  
What do you think? I have almost all of the story doe so if anyone wants to have the rest just let me know and it'll be up asap!! I just wanted to get something posted before I went insane!!  



	2. The Invitation

Uptown girl 2 Hey all I'm trying to get as much of this out as humanly possible. The story's totally finished, but it's taking me a lifetime and a half to type. I'm a hopeless romantic and my stories have a tendency to reflect that. Consider yourself warned. BTW I don't own any of them and if Disney feels like suing me they'd get nothing so it's not worth it anyway! Enjoy and please review good or bad I don't care, I just want to see what you think of it!  


  
Uptown Girl   


Chapter 2 The Invitation  


  
"Kate!" Evolyn screamed, running through the house wildly. "Kate!!"  
  
"Would ya stop your yellin? I'm right here!" A thick Irish accent called from the next room Evy followed the voice until she found a petite freckle-faced red head dusting the fireplace.   
  
"Kate, the most wonderful thing just happened," Evy began, talking a mile a minute. " Seitz said that you and I could have the afternoon off and go around the city!"  
  
Kate stared back at her blankly. "Why is that so wonderful? Don't get me wrong, I want to go, but I've never seen anyone so excited to walk in my life!"  
  
Evy studied her friend's eyes dancing wildly as she laughed. Kate's laughter was contagious and she couldn't help but join in. When the girl's laughing finally subsided, she finally explained her excitement. "The newsies went on strike!"  
  
"Evy, this is not a good thing! Your father'll loose a lot of money!" Kate said growing confused.  
  
"Katelyn don't you understand, something interesting is finally happening in our lives!" Evy replied, dancing around the room. "And those boys are right, why not help them." She paused as if waiting for an answer, but before Kate could open her mouth, Evy continued. "So let's go!" She grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her toward the door.  
  
"Hold on a second. If they know that you're Pulitzer's daughter, they won't take to ya too kindly."  
  
"How will they know?" Kate looked her up and down, so Evy looked down at her dark satin dress, lavishly decorated with lace and pearl. "Oh. Alright then, I need to borrow some clothes."   
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two girls emerged from the servant's quarters, both donning simple working clothes. If Katelyn hadn't known Evy for the past sixteen years, she would have easily mistaken her for a working kid. The two girls headed happily down the street toward the square. There, they found the same boys that Evy had seen earlier that afternoon. Kate, timid as always, stayed to the edge of the crowd, making herself comfortable leaning against the statue. Evolyn on the other hand, made her way to the center of the crowd.   
  
  
"Jack." David tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Jack!"  
  
Jack turned from his conversation with Mush. "Wha' is it Dave?"  
  
David pointed to the two girls making their way into the square. "Who are they?"   
  
Jack studied them carefully. O the best of his knowledge, he'd never seen either before in his life. He shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Never seen em."  
  
"Never seen who?" Mush piped up from behind Jack. Before the other boys could answer, his eyes were caught by a girl with twisting red hair and a freckle-spotted face. "Wow!" he said under his breath.   
  
"Yeah," David replied in the same hushed tone, his eyes following the other stranger. She was his height, maybe a few inches shorter, and she had sandy blond hair that brushed against her back as she walked.   
  
Jack studied the dumbfounded looks on his friends' faces and began to chuckle lightly. Then he noticed that one of the girls was headed straight toward them. David quickly regained his composure and Mush wondered off in search of her companion.   
  
"Hello," Evy called as she reached the group.   
  
"Howdy miss," Jack said, tipping his hat. "Can we help ya wit somethin?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "I was wondering what you boys are up to, shouldn't you be selling newspapers?"  
  
"Well, you see…" Jack launched into a heated monologue on the strike. Evolyn took the time to study the boy beside Jack. She quickly recognized him as the newsie that had caught her staring earlier. His smile was even more amazing in person, and he had the most captivating eyes that she had ever seen. Evy's inspection was cut short as Kate appeared quickly at her side, blushing slightly. Her green eyes motioned to another boy that had materialized at Jack's side. A quick smile flashed on her lips, causing her eyes to dance.   
  
At that point, Jack came to the end of his explanation. "… So we aint sellin til the prices go back down."  
  
"Exactly," Evy practically yelled, "You shouldn't be forced to pay more just because Pulitzer is a greedy old man!" She finished, earning a small disapproving glance from Kate. The boys seemed to be shocked that she was speaking so passionately about their cause.   
  
Jack quickly realized that no one had introduced themselves yet, so he started. "I'se Jack Kelley an' this heah is Kid Blink, and that's Racetrack over there. An' this is Mush," he pointed to the boy that Kate had been eyeing, "Next ta him is David an' his brother Les." David, the newsie who had caught Evy's attention, tipped his hat and smiled respectfully.   
  
Evy quickly flashed a bright smile back at him before speaking, "Well this is Katelyn, and my name is E-"  
  
"Rose," Kate cut in before Evy could finish. She shot her friend a confused look which was answered by an 'I'll explain later' glance from Katelyn.   
  
"Well ladies would you like to join us for dinner?"  
  
"Sure," Evy answered before Kate could protest. "Lead the way."  
  
The boys started off down the street, but Kate pulled Evolyn aside. "We can's go to supper with these boys! You told Seitz we'd be back for dinner!"  
  
Evy just rolled her eyes at her overly cautious friend. "Oh come on Katelyn, it's about time you and I have some fun!" Kate opened her mouth to protest, but she was already being pulled down the street toward the group of newsies.   
  
The girls ate and talked with the boys for hours. When they walked outside, stars had blanketed the city sky. Evolyn began to grow nervous. "Does anyone have the time?" She asked quickly.   
  
Race pulled out an old pocket watch. "About half past eight." Kate's eyes locked with Evy's and they took off down the street.   
  
"Wait!" Mush called, running after them. "We can't let the two of you walk home alone, specially in the dark."  
  
"We'll walk you," David said as he caught up to them.   
  
"No!" Evy and Kate replied quickly. "We'll be fine," Kate explained.   
  
"Will we see ya again?" Mush asked hopefully.   
  
"I don't know," Kate answered quietly.  
  
"We really have to go," Evolyn said, heading up the street, Kate close in toe.  
  
"We'll be here tomorrow Rose," David called after them. Evolyn turned and waved before rounding the corner.   
  
  
"Why did you tell him that my name was Rose?" Evy asked a few blocks from the house.   
  
"Think about it, if they know that Pulitzer has a daughter named Evolyn, don't you think that they'll put two and two together?" Kate asked slowing her pace slightly. "You have to be careful Evy. To these boys, you're the enemy."   
  
The friends exchanged a quick hug before they parted ways. As Kate approached the door of the servant's quarters she turned around. "Good luck with Seitz."  
  
Evolyn took a deep breath before passing through the huge doors of the main house. "Evolyn Rose Pulitzer, where on earth have you been?!" Seitz's voice filled the empty room. "And why pray tell are you wearing Katelyn's clothes?"  
  
"We lost track of time," she answered simply. "I'm going to freshen up now if you'll excuse me." With that she brushed passed Seitz and up to her room.   
  
The old man watched as she disappeared into the room, smiling. He knew full well that she and Katelyn had spent the entire day with the newsies, but it wasn't worth arguing over. In fact part of him wanted to be there with them. He chuckled to himself as he went to answer the phone ringing on the desk. "Pulitzer residence," he said in a professional tone. "Oh hello chief."  
  
  
Jack and David stood on the balcony of the Jacobs' apartment, staring up at the night sky. "Ya think dem goils'll come back tomorrah?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dave answered quietly. "But I hope so." He turned his gave back up to the stars.   
  
Jack smiled at his friend's glazed over look, "Yeah I can tell."  
  
  
An hour later, Evolyn made her way down the stairs of the house, bathed and dressed once again in her gaudy dress. "Your father called Evy," Seitz called from his seat near the fireplace.   
  
"Great," she said flatly, sinking into the chair across from him.   
  
"He has accepted an invitation for you from Mr. Hearst. His son is hosting a party tomorrow night and he wished for you to attend."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"You are to be dressed and ready at 6:00 tomorrow night, when your escort will arrive."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "But-"  
  
"But nothing Evolyn. I'm sorry, you have no choice in the matter."  
  
"I never have any choice in the matter! This is MY life!" she yelled, running out of the house. She walked around the gardens for a while, attempting to sort out her thoughts. "Why can't he just let me live my own life?" she asked into the darkness.  
  
"Because he thrives on power," a voice called back.   
  
Evy breathed deeply in a vain attempt to calm her racing heart. "Katelyn don't ever sneak up on me like that again!"  
  
Kate walked out onto the path and matched her friend's pace. "Sorry," she said. "What did he do now?"  
  
"Accepted an invitation for me to Antony Hearst's party tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't know what to do Kate."  
  
Kate twirled her red curls between her fingers, deep in thought. "Well you might as well go to the party to keep your father happy. No one said that you had to have fun."  
  
Nodding, Evy replied, "I guess you're right. Well I'm going to head up to bed then."   
  
"Are we going to see the newsies tomorrow?" Kate called hopefully.   
  
"Of course," Evy replied happily. "If I have to spend a whole night with those snobs, I want to have a little fun during the day!" With that she headed toward the house, her spirits lifted.  
  
  
  
More is on the way, I promise. I know that Jack's accent got progressively thicker as the story went on, but I was lazy and didn't want to change it at the beginning, please forgive me, it's late. So what did you think, let me know.   
  
  
  



	3. A Conection and A Party

Uptown 3 Blah Blah Blah… I don't own them but you all know that so this is just a formality. Well enjoy and remember, absolutely none of this is based on actually history (that's why they call it fiction right?) to the best of my knowledge, neither Pulitzer of Hearst had kids that could have been 16 in 1899, but my imagination was working overtime, so please indulge me! Now on with the show!  
  


Uptown Girl  


Chapter 3 A Connection and A Party  


  
  
The next morning, David woke long before the sun rose. His mind was working too hard for him to sleep. Between his father's injury and this strike, he had acquired so much responsibility in the last few days that it was overwhelming. Then there was Rose. True he'd only met her a day ago, but she just seemed so caring, so passionate, so… perfect. An image of her pearly white smile once again appeared in his mind. David shook the image from his view and went to the window. The sun had now begun to peek over the buildings, and he was almost positive that Jack and the others would be in the square already.   
  
"Les," he whispered, shaking his brother from his slumber. "Les, let's go."  
The younger boy protested, but obediently dressed and followed David down the fire escape.   
  
  
Evolyn awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She rolled over happily and looked at the beautiful day that was unfolding before her. Evy crawled out of bed and quickly dressed in the clothes that Kate had given her the previous day. After quickly running a brush through he silky hair, she skipped across the lawn to Katelyn's room.   
  
"Ready?" she asked her friend who was patiently waiting on the step.  
  
Kate flashed a smile, her eyes dancing more than usual. "After you."  
  
  
The two girls entered the square, expecting to find the boys that they had met the day before. Instead, they heard shouting from inside the distribution center. Curiosity took control of Evy and she made her way to the gates. There she quickly took in the scene before her. The newsboys pushed a group of violent-looking characters, lead by none other than Morris Delancy, back into the offices.  
  
  
When the fighting had ended, Mush glanced up at the gates. He shook his head, afraid that the firey red hair and bright green eyes he saw were just figments of his imagination. But when he opened his eyes once again, Katelyn was still standing before him. "You came back," he said in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked quickly filling with concern.   
  
Mush nodded and took her hand. "I'm better now." Kate didn't say a word in response, just squeezed his hand tightly.   
  
  
"Rose!" David called over the crowd. "Rose!" Evolyn turned to see him making his way toward her. She smiled broadly. "I'm glad to see that you came back," David comment when he'd gotten closer.   
  
The pair stood there studying each other when Jack's voice interrupted their thoughts. "Rose, Kate, I'd like ya ta meet Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn newsies." Evy nodded absently to the boy standing between David and Jack.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Kate's thick Irish drawl spoke up. Evy turned to see her friend's fingers intertwined with Mush's. She flashed her a bright congratulatory smile.   
  
"Hey Jackie boy, lets get some food huh," Spot suggested, and all the boys followed him down the street toward Tibby's.   
  
David and Evy however didn't budge from their spots. "Are you two commin?" Jack called back from up the block.  
  
"We'll catch up with you in a few minutes," David yelled back, checking that Rose agreed. She nosed and Jack took off with the others.   
  
"Let's go for a little walk," Evy suggested.   
  
"Ok," he replied, starting up the street in the direction of Central Park. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What made you come back?"  
  
Evy stopped walking and took a seat on a bench. David joined her, anxiously awaiting her answer. "Because I believe in you… I know that you can beat Hearst and Pulitzer." She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her all through her explanation, and when David didn't respond, she forced herself to look up at him.   
  
He was staring down into her eyes. Slowly, he began to close the distance that separated their faces. Slowly and gently, their lips brushed together. Evy's eyes fluttered shut. After what seemed like and eternity, they heard someone clear their throat behind them.  
  
Reluctantly, the two parted and turned to see Racetrack standing innocently behind the bench.   
"Jack told me to find you'se two. He thought the Delancys might be out causin trouble."  
  
David blushed a little. "We'll be at Tibby's in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh no ya don't," Race protested. "That's what you said last time and it's been almost two hours. So let's go!" The couple stood and obediently followed him back to the diner hand in hand.   
  
  
"Rose!" Kate called across the chaos inside Tibby's a few hours later. "Rose!" When Evy finally looked up from her conversation with Dave in the corner, Katie pointed to the clock on the wall. 5:30. She then turned back to Mush. "I have to go, we're late."  
  
He just sat back and smiled. "Are you two ever on time?"  
  
Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He turned and caught her lips with his, tenderly moving his hands around her waist. A few seconds later, Katelyn felt a tap on her shoulder. She reluctantly pulled away from Mush to see Evolyn standing next to them.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really have to go now." She smiled innocently. Kate flashed Mush a sweet smile and ran out the door behind Evy.  
  
  
Evy finished pinning up her hair just as the clock struck six. A few moments later, Seitz appeared in the doorway. "Your escort is here Miss Pulitzer." She nodded and followed him down the stairs.   
Her eyes were drawn to the figure folded into the chair in front of the fireplace. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled under her breath as she recognized the boy. Morris Delancy.   
  
He moved closer to her. "You look-"  
  
She brushed passed him coldly. "Let's just go."  
  
As they made their way out the door, Evy caught a 'be nice' glance from Seitz.   
  
  
Once at the party, Evolyn made it a point not to be alone with Morris for too long. Unfortunately, that meant suffering the company of Antony Hearst and his followers.   
  
"Well, well," he started as he walked toward her. "Nice to see you again Evolyn." He bent to kiss her hand.  
  
"I wish that I could say the same for you Antony," she snapped, pulling her hand from his.   
  
"My aren't we hostile," he replied, a smirk curling his lips. "What's the matter Evy, the strike hurting Daddy's trust fund?"  
  
Evolyn clenched her fists, willing herself to control her temper. "You seem to be forgetting one thing Antony," she shot back calmly, "I don't care about my father's business or his money."   
With that, she stormed away, Morris following her like a sad puppy dog. "You know you really should be nicer to him."  
  
Evy spun around to face him. "And why is that Morris, because he's rich?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Well he's also the most conceded person that I've ever met," she spat. "But if you're so fond of him, you go talk to him, I'm going home.   
  
Halfway down the front stairs, Morris caught up to her. Once again and escorted her home. When they were standing on the front steps, Evy turned to go, but he caught her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Unlike the gentle kiss that she and David had shared in the park, Morris's kiss was sloppy and awkward. Evy fought free from his grasp and did the first thing that entered her mind: slapped him across the face.   
  
Quickly Morris descended the steps and ran down the street, a handprint visible on his cheek even under the cover of darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Ta da there you are folks, and i really apologize if there's alot of grammar errors in here. it's even later that it was on the last chapter. More to come i promise, just no tonight cause i'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard!  



	4. A Runaway

uptown 4 Ok I know that the whole disclaimer thing is annoying, but here you go again. I don't own them although I wish that I did.   
  


Uptown Girl  


Chapter 4 Runaway  


  
The next morning, Kate awoke to the sound of knocking on her window. "What?!"  
  
"Get dressed, we're going to visit the newsboys," Evy said cheerfully as the window opened.   
  
"You seem to have forgotten that I do have to do my work eventually. Don't you?"  
  
"I didn't forget, I told Seitz that I wanted you to accompany me into town today." Evy smiled quickly. "So lets go."  
  
Kate returned her smile. "The advantage of working for your best friend.  
  
  
Tibby's was abuzz with plans of a rally shooting out from all corners of the room. David's mind was beginning to cloud over and he needed a release. So he made himself comfortable in a far corner, numbly flipping through the paper that Denton had brought to them. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a small article in the top corner of the page. Reading it, he began to laugh for lack of a better reaction.   
  
"What's so funny Dave?" Jack called across the diner.   
  
"Did you know that old man Pulitzer has a daughter?" The question earned David a dumbfounded look from every newsie in the room. "Ok I'll take that as a no. Listen to this. 'Among the guests of Antony Hearst's gathering last night was Evolyn Pulitzer, daughter of New York World owner Joseph Pulitzer, escorted by Morris Delancy.' Can you believe that?"  
  
"Believe what?" a feminine voice called playfully from the doorway.   
  
David looked up from the paper to see Rose walking toward him. "Pulitzer's got a daughter," he replied, handing her the paper to read. She took it from him and shot Kate a glance that he couldn't interpret.  
  
  
At a loss for anything else to do, Evy nervously closed the paper. As she did, she found the boys' picture staring up at her. "Well looks like you've been busy."  
  
"We're having a rally tomorrow!" Les spoke up anxiously. "Will you come Rose? Please."  
  
Every set of eyes in the room turned to her, anticipating her answer. "I don't know kiddo," she answered simply, causing a frown to form on Les's face. "But I'll try," she added, earning a smile.   
  
  
But by the time the next afternoon rolled around, Seitz and her father had been informed of the events the night of Antony's party. And so, Evolyn was forced to stay home and 'consider the consequences of her actions'.  
  
She heard nothing of the newsies until the following night when an unexpected visitor arrived at her house. As Evy started down the stairs, she heard her father having a heated discussion with someone in the parlor. She stopped dead in her tracks when Jack's voice filled the air. Curious, she sat on the steps and strained to hear what they were saying.   
  
"Now your partner, David. I understand that he has a family. What do you think the refuge would do to him?"  
  
Evy felt herself tense at the mention of David going to jail. What was her father up to now? Unfortunately, the rest of their conversation was too muffled for her to hear. When Jack turned to leave, she quickly dashed into her room and moved to the window. She looked out just in time to see Jack and David running down the street into the darkness. Confused, Evy laid down in bed, trying in vain to get some rest.  
  
  
The next morning, Evy was determined to find out why Jack was having late night conversations with her father. She quickly dressed and bounded down the stairs. She brushed passed Seitz and was just a few steps from the door when his voice stopped her. "And just where do you think that you're going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where Evolyn?"  
  
"Just out Seitz, I'll be back for diner I promise."  
  
"Alright," he said, defeated. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will." With that she closed the distance to the door.   
  
  
"David! David!"   
  
He scanned the crowd, desperately searching for the source of the voice that was calling him. Suddenly, he jumped as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"Whoa, hey Dave it's just me," he heard Rose say gently. "Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
Without saying a word, he shrugged her hand off and walked away.  
  
Evolyn was growing more and more confused as she watched him leave. Quickly, she ran after him, grabbing his arm to stop him. David spun around, anger flaring in his eyes. What?!"  
  
Evy stood her ground, trying to remain calm. "David what is going on here?" He tried once again to walk away, but she stood in his path. "I'm not letting you leave until you answer my question."   
  
The anger slowly seemed to melt off David's face as he began. "Rose I… oh I don't know. Everything is falling apart." He sank onto the alley, leaning his back against one of the buildings. Evolyn lowered herself beside him and took his hand, causing a weak smile to cross his face. "Jack got arrested at the rally and I tried to help him escape, but now he's selling papes for Pulitzer and… I just don't know what to do." As David continued, his voice began to shake. "I can't do this alone."  
  
"Yes you can," Evy said gently. "I believe in you, and more importantly all those boys out there believe in you. They need you to take charge, especially now without Jack. All you have to do is believe in yourself."  
  
"Thank you Rose." He leaned over and gently kissed her.  
  
"Any time," she replied when they parted.   
  
  
Evy stayed with the boys all day, not heading home until long after dark. As she walked through the door, she was surprised to see her father waiting for her. "I would like to discuss something with you," he began.  
  
Before he could continue, Evolyn noticed that they weren't alone in the room. Sitting in the chair next to her father was Morris Delancy, sporting a fairly good-sized bruise on his cheek. "What's going on here?"  
  
"I have asked your father for your hand in marriage," Morris jumped in. "And he has accepted."   
  
Evy's jaw dropped to the floor. "You must be joking! I'm only 16! And I don't even like you! Don't I get a say in this?!"   
  
"It's time you start thinking about your future Evolyn Rose."  
  
"Don't you get it, this is my future! Not yours!" Before anything else could be said, she ran out into the night. As the cool air hit her face, tears of anger and confusion began streaming down her cheeks. Blindly, she made her way through the streets, heading for the square. She felt herself bump into someone.  
  
"Hey watch it," an all too familiar voice snapped. "Oh hey there sweet face, do I know you?"  
  
Evy looked up to see Oscar Delancy circling her like a hawk. "You've got to be kidding me! What is it with you people? Leave me alone!"  
  
  
Spot was on his way home to Brooklyn when he heard yelling coming from a nearby alley. Instinctively, he followed the voices and found Oscar hustling some girl. Typical, he thought. It took him a few seconds to discover that it wasn't just 'some girl'. "Leave her alone Oscar." When the attacked realized who was addressing him, he took off into the shadows of the alleyways. "Rose are ya alright?" Spot asked in a concerned tone. As he got closer, he noticed her tearstained cheeks. "Come on lets get ya inside."  
  
  
They arrived at the lodging house just as the boys were heading up to bed. Kid Blink was the first to notice the pair enter the room. "Spot what happened?" He sat Rose on the couch and pulled Blink, Mush and Race aside. I found her getting' into it wit Oscar Delancy, but I think somthin else is goin on." They looked over to see fresh tears falling over Rose's cheeks. "Do any of ya know where Dave lives?"  
  
Mush nodded. "I've been there once."  
  
"Go tell him what's going on and bring him back here," Spot commanded. "Hurry."  
  
  
Mush took off and returned ten minutes later, David at his side.  
  
Without saying a word, David wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting her cry freely into his chest.   
  
"Why don't you boys head on up to bed now," Spot suggested and they consented without argument. When the room had cleared, he joined Dave and Evy in the couch. "Rose what were ya doin out alone this late? Don ya know bettah?"  
  
"I… I…" Evy tried desperately to think of an explanation.   
  
David shot Spot a glare, then turned to her, "It's ok Rose. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"  
  
Evy nodded warily and rested her head back on David's chest. Once her breathing steadied, he gently laid her on the couch and pulled Spot into the corner of the room. "What do you think happened to her Spot?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Footsteps on the stairs stopped their conversation short, and Mush soon appeared carrying a blanket. Silently, he draped it over the girl's sleeping form, then joined the two boys. "Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
"We don't know," Spot answered. "Do you boys have a few extra bunks up there for us?" Mush nodded.  
  
"I think that I'll stay sown here," David said quietly, walking over to where Rose was sleeping.   
  
  
  
Let me know what you think. More to come asap!  
  



	5. Lucky Guess

uptown 5 I know that this is short, but i wanted to get another chapter out. More is coming soon i promise.   
  
  
  


Uptown Girl  


Chapter 5 Luck Guess  


  
The next morning, Spot got the other newsies out of the lodging house as quietly as possible, but Evy still woke up.   
  
"Morning beautiful," David said as she slowly began to sit up. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Feeling better?"  
  
Before Evy could answer, Kate burst through the door, Mush close in toe. She pulled Evy into a protective hug. "What did he do this time?"  
  
"He who?" David asked quickly, his voice a mix of concern and anger.   
  
Katelyn shot Mush a glance and he grabbed David by the arm. "Come on Dave, let's let dem talk a little." Reluctantly, he obeyed, using the time as an opportunity to go home and get changed.   
  
Evy explained the events of the previous night to Kate, who sat listening intently. When she had finished her explanation, Kate simply asked, "What now?"  
  
Evy opened her mouth to answer, but she was once again interrupted by a sea of newsies making their way into the lobby. Race, Kid Blink, Spot, and Mush quickly joined the girls in their corner of the room.   
  
"Guess what I heard," Race began, his voice filled with excitement. The voices in the room soon silenced, waiting for an entertaining story from the gambler. "Pulitzer's daughter's missin'. The old man tried to marry her off ta Morris and she ran screamin!" Peals of laughter tore through the lobby. Evy began to fee suffocated, and excused herself quickly.  
  
She sat on the steps, leaning against the warm building in weak hopes that the day's peacefulness would rub off on her. Unfortunately, she couldn't get Race's comment out of her mind. Suddenly it dawned on her that it would only be a matter of time until someone realized who she really was. What would happen then, what about David? Granted, they didn't know each other as well as she would have hoped, but if he found out the truth, they never would. Her mind was frantically searching for some kind of answer when she felt eyes on her back. "Hello Spot," she muttered without turning around.   
  
"How'd you know it was me?"   
  
"You're the only one who would sneak up on a thinking person like that."  
  
He smirked. "How bout we go for a little walk?" Evy nodded and followed him down the street.  
  
They walked in silence for a long time until Evy finally spoke up. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"What makes you think that some…" Spot began, but stopped short when he saw the knowing look in her eyes. "Ok ya caught me. I want to know what happened to you last night. Why were ya so upset? And who were you an Kate talkin' bout this mornin'?"  
  
"You know eavesdropping is a bad habit," Evy joked trying to lighten the mood a little. But one look at Spot's face told her to sober up and tell the truth, or at least half of it. "I just had to get away," she answered simply.   
  
After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "I understand Evolyn."  
  
Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm right aint I. You're Evolyn Pulitzer."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but she knew it was no use. Her reaction answered his question for her. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess," he replied with a smirk, but his expression changed when he noticed a look of sheer horror cloud over her face. "Don't worry, I don't think that none of the boys have figured it out yet, an I aint gonna be the one to tell em." He stopped walking and she soon joined him on a nearby curb. "So now will ya tell me the whole truth bout last night?"  
  
And so, Once again, Evy relayed the events of the previous night. When she had finished, she looked up to see him trying desperately to control his laughter. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You… and Morris Delancy." He could no longer control himself. "You'd kill that boy before the honeymoon!" Evy gave up and joined Spot in his laughter.  
  
"Spot!!" Boot's voice could be heard down the street long before either could see him. "Spot, Dave needs ya back at da lodgin house." Without another word, all three took off down the street.   
  
"Be at the circulation offices before dawn!" David finished as the trio entered the lobby.   
  
"Dave—"  
  
"We're back Spot!" David interrupted. "You see the Delancy's picked a fight with me and Sarah and then Jack came and…" He continued a lengthy explanation of the day's happenings.   
  
When he had finished, Spot leaned over to Evy and commented, "Now ya see why I calls him da walkin mouth."  
  
"We need your boys to cover Brooklyn," David continued, trying his best to ignore the previous comment. "We'll get you the papes you just get them to the working kinds ok?"  
Spot nodded and was quickly out the door headed for Brooklyn. After he was out of sight, David turned back to Evy. "I have to go now, will you be here in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah I think so," she replied quietly. "Be careful." She pulled him into a kiss that lasted a little longer than she had intended. They both pulled back sheepishly as the remaining newsies whistled and yelled catcalls across the room.   
  
  
  



	6. Secrets Revealed

uptown 6 Ok all here's the hopefully long awaited ending! And just so this doesn't confuse anybody, the scene in the office takes place in the gap in the movie between talking to Pulitzer and going out into the street. Hope that it will make sense now. Enjoy, tell me what you think!!  
  
  


Uptown Girl  


Secrets Revealed  


  
The next morning after circulating the Newsie Banner, David returned to the lodging house in search of Rose. But instead, he found Katelyn sitting in the window sill staring out mindlessly. "Where's Rose?" David asked gently so as not to startle her.   
  
"She was gone when I woke up," Kate answered, not removing her eyes from the panes of glass. That is until Jack and Mush clattered into the lobby evidently in a rush.  
  
"Time ta go Dave!" Jack called from the doorway.   
  
"You coming?" Mush asked, quietly extending a hand to Kate. She willingly took it and all four made their way quickly out onto the street.   
  
  
Evy had left the lodging house just after the boys had left that morning. Somehow it had lasted longer than she had anticipated. She was trying to decide what to do next. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back to a home where her life was run for her, but her only alternative was to stay with the newsies. Unfortunately, that meant she would have to keep lying, something that she hated to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by shouts that seemed to echo through the empty New York streets. Unable to control her curiosity, she followed the voices until she neared the square, which was now filled with more sweatshop kids than she'd seen in her whole life. She scanned the crowd desperately searching for David, or any familiar face for that matter. Then a head of fiery red curls caught her attention. "Katelyn!" she screamed as loud as humanly possible, but her voice just seemed to disappear into the crowd. She finally made her way through the sea of unfamiliar faces until she was within voice range of her friend. Only now did she notice that Race, Kid, Mush and most of the other newsies surrounded her. "Where's David?"  
  
"He and Jack went in there with Seitz," Kate replied quickly pointing toward the office doors. Evy instantly took off. "Evolyn! Where are you going?"  
  
"Evolyn?" The boys echoed in unison.   
  
"You know him as well as I do Kate. Jack's supposed to be in the refuge and David tried to help him escape. One guess what he plans to do."  
  
Kate's face clouded over with worry. "You're right, go!"  
  
Race listened to the two girls as they spoke, growing more confused by every word. "Go where?"  
  
"And who's Evolyn?" Mush added.  
  
Evy turned back reluctantly, ready to explain the truth as quickly as possible, but Kate stepped in. "I'll explain it to them, you go."  
  
  
The office building was bustling as Evy made her way up to her father's office. As she stood outside the door, attempting to regain her composure, she began to hear muffled voices from within. Before she could change her mind, she stormed into the office; all eyes came to rest on her.  
  
"Rose?" David and Jack asked in unison.   
  
"Evolyn Rose Pulitzer," her father boomed. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"These boys are right and you know it Father," she began, speaking as fast as possible so that no one could interrupt her. "It's awfully difficult to have power when no one is listening. And without these boys and all the newsies out there, no one is reading your paper. So you see you need them."  
  
Her father stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before retaliating. "I do not need anyone. Especially not this street trash!"  
  
"How can you say that? You don't even know them."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Father, these boys are my friends, and they're good people. And like it or not, you need them."  
  
Coldness covered Joseph's face as he stared at his daughter. "Why do you insist on defying me Evolyn?"  
  
"Because you're wrong," Evolyn stated, surprisingly calm. "And you know it."  
  
Suddenly the doors opened, baring any further conversation, and Morris entered in a hurry. "Evolyn we have some plans to discuss—"   
  
"Oh would you just give up and leave me alone!" She snapped, and then turned to her father. "If you expect me to go along with this, you're sadly mistaken. I swear I'll leave home in a heartbeat."  
  
Joseph studied her face for a long moment, wondering if she was serious. The anger flaring in her eyes told him that she was dead serious. "Alright Seitz, have the prices lowered. And Morris—"  
  
"I already know," he said in disgust. He stalked toward the door glaring at Evy all the way out. "You'll regret this."  
  
"No, I won't," she replied simply as the door closed behind him. She turned to her father once more. His cold features seemed to have melted away so that Evy almost recognized the man that had disappeared years before. She flashed him a sweet smile, then glanced over to Jack and David.   
  
They had taken in the whole conversation in mute confusion. Once they realized that they had won the battle over Pulitzer, they exited as well. Evy started after them, but stopped short when she remembered that her father was still staring at her.   
  
"Go ahead Evy," he said before she even turned around. "We'll talk later."  
  
Quickly, she darted out of the office and almost ran into Jack and David who had evidently been waiting for her. "What happened in der?" Jack asked coolly.   
  
"You lied to us!" David exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't lie," Evy protested. "I just didn't tell you the whole truth."  
  
"You're Joseph Pulitzer's daughter, that was something you should have told us!"  
  
She was starting to lose her cool. "And what would you have done in I did David?" Without answering her, he stalked out of the building. As soon as he was gone, she felt hot tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Give him time Ro- Evolyn, he'll come around," Jack spoke up, protectively resting his arm around her shoulders. "He cares bout ya."  
  
"Thanks Jack. And you can call me Evy." Once they had exited the building, Evy and Jack parted ways.   
  
  
She headed home, exhausted from the day's events. Ashe collapsed into her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep consumed her.   
  
The next thing she knew, Seitz was calling her. "Miss Pulitzer, there are some young men here to see you."  
  
Jacks comment about David coming around instantly crossed her mind and she was filled with excitement. "I'll be right down." She ran halfway down the stairs until she discovered that the gentlemen waiting for her were the Delancy brothers and their uncle. Her heart sank. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked in the most courteous voice possible.   
  
None of them said anything for a long time until Mr. Wiesel pinched Morris in the arm. "Ow," he said just loud enough that Evy heard. "Alright, alright." He turned to face her as she walked down the last few steps. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last few days," he started in a louder voice. "I was out of line." His statement earned him an approving glance from his uncle.   
  
"Apology accepted," she replied only because she wanted as little interaction with him as possible. At least if she forgave him, he wouldn't hang around he trying to apologize.   
  
"Thank you," Mr. Wiesel said for him. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be going now."  
  
"Goodnight," Evy called stalely.   
  
  
Once the door had closed, Seitz stepped back into the room. "A rare show of character, well for that boy anyway."  
  
She smiled. "Yes it is, even if it was forced." The two stood in silence for a few moments before she began to yawn again. "I think I'll head up to bed now. Goodnight Seitz."  
  
"Goodnight Evy." She was almost out of sight when he called to her again. "Evy?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What you did today, for those boys, it took guts," he said in a fatherly tone. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Seitz." With that Evy collapsed into her bed once again, but this time, despite her efforts, sleep wouldn't come. Finally she gave up and let her mind wonder. She desperately searched for a way to make things right, but eventually realized that maybe time was all that David needed. She decided that she was willing to wait. Faintly, she heard something hitting against her window, she waited for a minute, and then heard it again. She bolted out of bed and went to the window. She slowly opened it a blast of cold air hit her face as she searched the lawn below. Suddenly, she saw movement in the shadows and David stepped out into the dim beam of light cast from the window.   
  
"Hi," he said simply. "Can we talk?"  
  
Evy pulled a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I'll be right down."  
  
She disappeared from the window and soon reappeared on the grass. "How did you…"   
  
David motioned to the shadows, where Katelyn, Mush and Jack sheepishly stepped out into the moonlight. "We're just gonna… yeah," Jack whispered, shooing the other two away.   
  
"Look," David started, suddenly serious. "What I said before was unfair to you. I didn't give you a chance to explain. I was just so… confused and hurt."  
  
"I didn't mean to lie to any of you," she replied, vainly attempting to dam up the tears that threatened to pour over her cheeks. "I just wanted to help."  
  
"I know and you were right this afternoon. If you told us who you were who knows how we would have reacted?"  
  
A weary silence consumed them. They could vaguely hear Jake Kate and Mush mumbling nearby. "So what now?" Evy asked, finally breaking the silence.   
  
David let the question hang in the air for a moment befor forming an answer. "I care about you Evolyn and I don't want to lose you. But-"  
  
A smile spread across her face as he called her by her real name, but it soon vanished with that one word. "How did I know that there would be a but?"  
  
David gave her a small smile before he continued. "I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"Ok then, how about we start over?" she suggested hopefully. "No lies this time."  
  
David seemed to take an eternity to think it over, then finally extended a shaky hand. "David Jacobs."  
  
A smile spread across her features as she took his hand and shook it. "Evy Pulitzer."  
He tightened his grip on her hand and gently pulled her to him, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.   
  
"Nice to meet you Evy," he whispered as they pulled apart.   
  
  
  
  
  
OK there you are folks. You like? Let me know. I promise I'll try to get a different story out as soon as one comes to me. Until then I look forward to reading all of your writings!  
  



End file.
